


Abduction

by EnInkahootz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Adolescent Sexuality, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Chains, Dom Spike (BtVS), Dom/sub, Evil Spike (BtVS), Extremely Dubious Consent, Ficlet, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Porn, Pre-chip Spike (BtVS), Somnophilia, Sub Xander Harris, Unconsciousness, Vampires, When he wakes up he says no but appears to like it and Spike keeps going, Xander is 18, Xander is unconscious at the start, forced hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Spike kidnaps Xander to get Buffy's attention and finds that Xander's body responds positively to being tied up.  Spike gives the chained Xander a forced hand job as he enjoys a taste of Xander's blood.  Xander keeps saying no, despite his apparent enjoyment, but Spike doesn't stop until Xander comes.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Spike
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Abduction

After knocking Xander out with a single punch and chaining his wrists together, Spike affixed the chains to the metal hook on the ceiling. He stepped back, and that was when he noticed the bulge in Xander’s pants.

“Well, well,” Spike said with a smirk, though there was no one awake to hear him, “looks like someone’s enjoying the feel of those chains.” He eyed the bulge with interest, then let his gaze travel to Xander’s unmoving face, his widely parted lips and the fringed lines of his dark eye lashes below his closed eyes. Spike’s gaze then traveled further up to settle on Xander’s bound wrists; he looked damn good in the chains. Spike had only kidnapped the boy to get the Slayer’s attention but, Spike considered, there was no harm in having some fun with him in the meantime. He reached out and pressed his palm to the bulge, enjoying the sensation of its firmness beneath his hand. Spike began to rub up and down Xander’s hard cock through the fabric of his pants. Xander’s body remained slack for a time, but Spike kept rubbing until Xander’s hips made an involuntary thrust and his eyes popped open.

“Good wake up call, huh?” Spike asked with a smirk as he continued to rub. Xander looked around frantically, then gave a few desperate, useless tugs on the chains that bound him.

“S-spike. W-what the hell do you want?” Xander shouted. He was trying to act brave but Spike could see the fear in his eyes, and it aroused him. He unzipped Xander’s fly.

“Get the hell off me,” Xander yelled, thrashing his body. Spike removed Xander’s erection from behind the fabric of his pants. It throbbed in his hand.

“Nice one,” Spike complemented him as he gazed at Xander’s cock, “I thought it would be smaller.”

“Shut up,” Xander spat, but his voice was shaky.

“Aw,” Spike said as he began to stroke Xander’s hard cock, “why so grouchy? I can tell you’re enjoying yourself.”

“No,” Xander replied, but the word was edged with a moan. He tugged at his chains again. Spike leaned in and made a soft chuckle into Xander’s ear.

“Knocked you out and put those chains on you and you just got hard as a rock, didn’t you? Even in your sleep,” Spike whispered, tone teasing. He gave Xander’s cock a squeeze, then returned to jerking him. “You like being tied up, huh, little boy?”

“N-no,” Xander replied weakly.

“No?” Spike asked, then began to move his hand faster, sliding it briskly up and down Xander’s shaft, “your cock tells me a different story.”

“No, stop,” Xander moaned richly.

“Tell me it doesn’t feel good,” Spike said with a wicked smile.

“No, n-no,” Xander cried out, “it, it doesn’t, it, ahhhh…”

His words trailed off as Spike further increased the speed of his hand’s motion.

“Liar,” Spike whispered into his ear, “you know you like it, chained up all nice and tight with a big bad vampire jerking your cock.” Xander moaned loudly, clearly trying and spectacularly failing to turn the lewd sound into a yell of objection. Spike laughed into his ear, then got a whiff of Xander’s neck. The blood beneath the flesh called out to him, so aromatic and so very near to Spike’s ever-hungry mouth. With a growl Spike called forth his hidden face, feeling his fangs descend and throb eagerly. With his free hand Spike gripped a fistful of Xander’s hair and yanked his head to the side.

“No, no,” Xander said with painfully evident fear, “don’t kill me, please don’t kill me.”

“Shh,” Spike whispered into his ear, “don’t worry, I’ll just have a little taste. You’re more useful to me alive. Still gotta get the Slayer to come and rescue you. You’re just the bait, little boy. Slayer’s who I’m after. No need for you to die,” and with that Spike clamped roughly onto Xander’s neck, his fangs piercing the skin. Xander cried out, but it sounded more like pleasure than pain, and his cock pulsed needily in Spike’s moving hand. More than that, Spike could taste Xander’s arousal in his blood, a delectable sweetness swirled into the savory base. The hot, rich blood filled Spike’s mouth, coated his tongue and flowed down his throat. Spike felt overwhelmed by his hunger even as satiation filled his being. He yearned to drain Xander dry, but Spike knew he needed him alive, so he savored every drop of the amount he could safely take from Xander’s fragile body. 

“Spike,” Xander whispered harshly, “Spike, I, I -” and with that Xander shuddered violently and spilled over Spike’s pumping hand. Spike made a pleased hum against Xander’s flesh. He took a final swallow of Xander’s blood, then tore himself away with immense difficulty and released Xander’s softening cock. Spike licked the blood from his lips and grinned at Xander’s flushed face.

“Get away from him,” Spike heard the Slayer’s voice exclaim, and he turned to face her.

“Perfect timing, Slayer,” Spike said happily, then wiped his sperm-covered hand on Xander’s shirt and dove at the Slayer, ready for a fight.


End file.
